Substitute Terror!
by Evelyn Allison
Summary: DS gettogether. Darien's substiuting at Serena's school, but that's not the worst of it. Saturday detention! R&R! COMPLETE
1. Evil Mondays!

Hey there! I'm back with another one. This is a Darien/Serena (Mamoru/Usagi) fic. There will probably not be any Sailor Scout/Tux Mask scenes because I suck at writing action like that, so I hope you all won't mind. I don't think I'll make it a lemon, but I'm not sure because the Darien/Serena couple is one that I like to keep clean most of the time. It just feels wrong writing lemons about a 16 vs. 20 some-odd year old. It's some moral thing I have, I suppose. Well let's be on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Sailor Moon series or any of the series spawned off of that. Ok?

'...' Though

"..." Speaking

(AN: ... ... ...) Authors Notes (ï most people just ignore these anyway --)

"RIIIIIIIIIING!" The evil alarm clock screamed at Serena in the last moments of its life before it was thrown against the wall. "I just _hate_ Monday's!" She grumbled, and got out of bed.

"Why do they have to exist?" She complained all the way to the bathroom where she started the water for her shower, still half asleep. She then went to the sink to brush her teeth while the water warmed up.

"Monday's don't have a purpose. They just exist to piss me off!" She threw her toothbrush into its cup after her teeth were brushed and went back to the shower. The water was warm now.

After her long, blond hair was washed, she exited the shower and went back to her room to get dressed for school. "We never do anything on Monday's anyway!" She stormed out of her room after she was dressed and went downstairs to grab her lunch and start her morning marathon to school.

"Hi Mom, Bye Mom!" She said as she grabbed her lunch and sprinted out the door. "But Serena-" Her mother started to say, but was cut off by the door slamming. "-you're early this morning..." She finished flatly. "Oh well. Maybe she'll make it to Ms. Haruna's class on time today. The last thing that girl needs is another detention!" She said as she began to clean up the kitchen from making breakfast and Serena and Sammy's lunches.

As Serena raced down the street, avoiding the various cracks and pushed up parts of the sidewalk, she was having an unusually luck time at not tripping over anything. 'Wow,' She smiled to herself. 'Not one klutz attack this morning! That's a record. Maybe this Monday won't be so bad after all.' (AN: Little did she know... taps fingers evilly Bwahaha!)

POV swap. Darien's POV

"RIIIIIIING!" The evil alarm clock screamed at Darien in the last moments of its life before being thrown against the wall. "...I _hate_ Monday's!" He grumbled as he got out of bed and went to the shower.

He looked at the clock on the wall in the bathroom. "Oh shit! I'm late!" He had to rush around to be ready in time.

FLASHBACK (for Darien) to a few days before

"Mr. Shields," The Juuban principal spoke to Darien. "Ms. Haruna will be gone for two months. In this time, the school is asking you to take over."

"May I ask why she will be gone for so long?" Darien spoke with mild distained. He knew this was Serena's school, and that Ms. Haruna was Serena's teacher, and as much as he hated to admit it, the prospect of having Serena for 7 hours a day for 6 days a week, excited him. He loved their little arguments and squabbles and thought, against his will, that having her for that long would be the most fun he's had in a long time. (AN: Or so he thought...)

"Her father died. Her and her siblings have to go to the estate to divide everything. She has 7 of them, so it's going to take a while. It may even take longer than 2 months." The principal had said. "Here." He handed Darien a little slip of paper that had a time and a number on it. "Report to the room number listed below at 8:00 sharp." He then stood up, signifying that their conversation was over and that Darien could leave. Darien took the hint and stood up as well. He offered his hand. "Thank you sir. I will take over her class and teach it to the best of my abilities." The principal shook his hand. "I expect nothing less."

End FLASHBACK

Darien showered quicker than he ever had before and styled his hair messily, as it was the quickest style to do that still looked decent.

He dressed faster than he ever had before and bolted out the door. The clock read 7:45 and takes anyone from that side of town at least 20 minutes to walk there. So he ran.

POV swap. Serena's POV

By this time, Serena had realized after running by the tec. store that she was a tad early. She actually had the time to walk to school for once, so she did.

As she passed her favourite building, the Rose Water apartment complex, she slowed down even more to take in the building's beauty. She looked at it over the sidewall. The building was tall enough, so she didn't have to be right in front of it too see it. "God, I wish I could live here..." She thought out loud, unaware of the danger that fast approached her.

She began to walk on again slowly, turning her neck to look at the building for as long as she could, when all of a sudden "WHAM!" She was on the ground with something heavy on top of her. "Ah! Get _off!_" She screamed, trying to push the object off of her. "I'm trying to!" The object responded with an all-too-familiar voice. She stopped struggling and the horror in her mind was confirmed. The object on top of her was none other than Darien Shields.

"Darien?!" She asked, extremely confused as he finally managed to get off of her. "What the hell are you doing out this early? Where are you going so fast?"

"The same place you should be going, Meatball Head. We're both late." He responded, now irritated. She shook her head, triumphantly. "I'm actually _not_ late for a change, loser. And why are you going to Juuban High?"

"You'll figure that out later, Meatball Head. And I hate to break it to you, but while you were staring at my apartment complex, you took too much time and became late. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get there by 8. See ya." And with that he took off again in the direction of Juuban High.

"What?" She called after him. "I'm not late!"

"Look at your watch!" He called back, and disappeared from sight.

She looked at her watch, sure it would say something like 7:45 which would give her 15 minutes for a 10 minute walk. Her watch said 7:55. "Shit!" And she, too, took off down the road towards Juuban High.

Heh! This is the start for a possibly funny fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. And am I spelling the name of Serena's school right? I don't remember. R&R and tell me, would you?

Love

Eve


	2. Detention Extension

Here's number two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Everyone knows it. People who think I do are generous, but stupid.

"..." Talking

'...' Though

(AN: ...) Author's Notes (ï even though no one reads them -.-)

When Darien and Serena finally arrived, Serena was the last one in as usual, but no one expected to see the substitute teacher arrive late. Serena wasn't thinking about that though. She was just shocked to see who the substitute teacher was.

When they were running down the hallway, Serena kind of got the picture that he was substituting there. He had done that in the past. He was the top student at one of the very top schools in the country, after all. Andrew had told her all this one day over coffee.

"Oh yes," He raved about his friend. "Darien entered college as a junior. He only had to go for two years. I guess all those duel credit classes he took in high school really paid off, eh? It kind of makes me wish I hadn't just blown all that off. Maybe I could have escaped college a bit early."

Darien was only 20 years old, although he looked much older. "Not really older," Serena told herself once class had begun. "Just more mature." She found herself admiring him as he was talking. She blocked him out completely, and just watched him. He wrote 'Mr. Shields' on the board and began to talk again, looking through the books on Ms. Haruna's desk.

"Ok class, since Ms. Haruna can't be here for some time due to family complications, I will be taking over for the remainder of the semester." There was a community groan from the boys, and community sighs from the girls. Serena wasn't the only one admiring Darien.

She shook her thoughts off. 'I have him for the _rest_ of the _semester_?!' Her pleasant thoughts about him were gone. 'I bet he did this on purpose! I bet he knew this was my school and only took this job to piss me off! He's such a...' She thought inside her head. "Jerk!!" She yelled out loud, pounding her fists on the desk, completely losing her inner monolog. The whole class turned to stare. Darien stopped in mid-sentence as well to hear what she was talking about.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tsukino, I hate to interrupt you, but what _is_ it that you're talking about? I'm sure you're not talking about me, as we both know that would get you a detention." Darien responded to her. His voice was low and threatening. She glared at him. "So what if I am?" The class gasped. Where did she come off speaking to a teacher that way? But to Serena, he wasn't a teacher. He was Darien Shields, the jackass of Tokyo. "Besides," She continued. "What business is it of yours?" By this time the class had taken in so much air due to gasping that it was a shock that anyone in the school could still breath.

He growled. "In my office. _Now!_ As for the rest of the class... you're all dismissed!" The class cheered and flooded out of the room as soon as they all could.

Darien began to move quickly to her desk, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her seat. He pulled her into his office in the corner and practically pushed her in there. "Serena, just _what_ was that about?!" He yelled. Serena could have sworn the soundproof glass rattled. "What was _what_ about?!" She yelled back. "That pompous display in my class room! You are _my_ student, remember?" She shrank back. She had never seen Darien this mad.

He paced around his office for a moment, steadily getting angrier and angrier. "That's it!" He said suddenly, pounding his fist on the desk next to Serena. "Full day Saturday detention. The next time you feel like being a smart ass in front of my whole class and embarrassing me like that, you'll remember what it was like to spend a whole Saturday in detention!" And with that he left the office, leaving Serena to sit there and contemplate what just happened.

"What the hell..." She couldn't understand. What had made him so damned angry? "It was just a little teasing... jeez..." She said out loud. Her own voice echoed around the office walls, startling her.

Ok, it was kind of short and pointless, but it sets the stage for a WHOLE Saturday ALONE with DARIEN! Now WHO wouldn't want that?! But yeah, I'll have a better one up soooooooon! ;)

Love,

Eve


	3. Morning Rides

I am SO sorry that this didn't load correctly. I'm not sure if it was my fault or the comp's or what, but either way, I am SO sorry. PlEASE forgive me!

Anyway, in #2 some people said that Darien was being kind of an ass. It's like that for a reason. I'm revin' up for the eventful Saturday they're about to have together, and Darien's grumpyness plays a big part in it, so yeah. He's like that for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't want it. It's not mine. Happy? You've just ruined my life! goes off to cry

"RIIIIIING" Serena's newest alarm clock rang out at 7 a.m. Saturday morning.

"Oh... my god..." Serena struggled to pull herself up out of bed. "I can't believe this! I fucking _hate_ Darien..." She grumbled all the way to the shower.

When she got out, she put on what she normally would on a Saturday: tank top, short skirt, and boots. She didn't bother putting her hair into its usual meatballs. She was just too tired.

As she approached the school, a red car pulled up along side her. She looked over as it slowed to a crawl. 'Oh great.' She thought and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Darien? Haven't you caused me enough problems?" She said as the window rolled down.

"I'm feeling generous this morning so I'll excuse that little outburst. Are you aware of what time it is, Meatball Head?" He said without really looking at her. She stared at him. "Well obviously its some time before 8, because I know I'm not late. I still have a good 15 minutes."

He smirked with more smugness than usual. "You have a good 15 minutes of walking to do, you mean. You only have 5 minutes before you have to report to my room. And since I may have over-reacted earlier in the week, I'm willing to give you a ride the rest of the way, seeing as how we _are_ headed in the same direction."

She rolled her eyes once again. "Out of the kindness of your heart, right?" She said as she opened the door. "It _is_ the least you could do for yelling at me the way you did, so I accept."

On the way, as they pulled up to a stoplight, he looked her over. His breath caught in his throat as he prepared to speak. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" He was able choke out before turning away, still managing a blush while the rest of his blood was flowing south.

"For your information, _Mister Shields_," She said mockingly. "We're not required to wear the uniforms for a Saturday school. Besides, what does it matter anyway? We're going to be virtually alone in there." She shrugged, not noticing him look her up.

He glanced every now and then at her chest, watching it heave with her breathes. Eventually, he averted his eyes back to the road. 'My god,' He though, cursing himself mentally for thinking such things of a high school student. 'She's really grown up. When she's not crying and klutzing out, she's really attractive.' He laughed a little at this. 'Too bad she has to speak though. That ruins it.'

They were fast approaching the school.

Bum, bum BUM! Ok, ok. That was really short and not very suspenseful, I know this. But this is all I could think of. I can't force these things and produce quality, people. You all should know this. I'll try my hardest to squeeze out another chapter by the 22nd. Reviews are appreciated. I'm not getting near enough for this story. Next chapter will be longer, I swear.

For those of you who like a good, trashy romance, and who haven't read my other work, I suggest you go to my other stories and take a look-see. They're not bad and I got a hell of a lot more reviews for them than I did for this. Consider it.

Evelyn Allison


	4. Detention Adventures

Here's number 4. I didn't want to make this that long of a story, but I can't write short fics. I've tried and failed at it. It would either end up really damn long or all rushed into a one-part story and end up all crappie. I'm sorry to those of you who mind reading multi-chapter fics. I really don't like doing it myself. I hate trying to start reading a 19-chapter fic and whatnot, so I try not to write fics that long. You know. It's a lead-by-example thing. Anyway, here's the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. You all know this.

Some time later

So there she was, sitting at her usual desk, staring off into outer space as Darien stole glances at her once in a while.

He sighed a sigh that normally wouldn't have been loud, but for the lack of people in the room, it seemed that way. Serena was snapped out of the little world she was in.

She turned her head quickly to him. "Don't do that!"

He looked up at her from his desk as if he had forgotten she was there. "Don't do what?" He said plainly.

"Make that noise." She said pointedly, as if he should have known what she meant.

"What noise should is appropriate then for someone who is being forced to be stuck in the same room with a vacant-minded space cadet?" He said back just as pointedly.

She scoffed. "Stuck here? Stuck here! Who made _who_ come here on a Saturday? And what gives you the right to call me a space cadet? I don't understand why they even let a moron like you substitute here!"

"Moron like _me?_" He stood up and walked towards her, towering over her desk, looking down at her. "I don't understand how they let a moron like _you_ even attend _school_ here!"

She stood up as well, glaring back at him. Their noses were almost touching. "Jerk!" She screamed at him. "Meatball Head!" He screamed back.

"Sit." He said to her dangerously, his tone calming greatly. "You first." She said back, just as calm.

"Have you forgotten who I am, Ms. Tsukino?" He moved closer to her face, startling her. She moved back in response, her expression changing from anger to surprise. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"As far as you're concerned, I am your teacher, and you will treat me as such. Now sit _down_."

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang. Serena's stomach responded on command, emitting a loud growl.

The both looked to her stomach. She blushed and sat down, glancing up at him. He smirked almost unnoticeably. "I take it that means you're hungry?"

She nodded, still embarrassed.

"Well I guess you can eat then." He said, assuming she had brought her lunch.

"Um…" She laughed a little. "Remember when I was reading earlier?" She tried to say as innocently as possible, but he already knew what was coming.

"You ate it?" He said monotone. She nodded.

"Well then let's go to the cafeteria and see if they have anything there." He said, signaling for her to get up and follow him. He headed towards the door.

(AN: I'm kind of assuming Juuban a cafeteria and not a court or something. The HS I went to was kind of poor, so we just had a cafeteria. I'm just entering a bit of my life in here, so there you go…. stops rambling o.o')

She got up and headed to the door as well, following not to closely behind him.

Darien was just about out the door when he remembered that the doors lock themselves automatically from the outside and decided having his keys to get back in would be a good thing. 'Damn it…' He mentally smacked himself has he turned around, forgetting Serena was behind him.

She didn't know he had turned around until he ran into her. She began to stumble backwards. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead there was a strong arm holding her up.

He looked down at her, with her eyes clenched, and wondered if he should let her fall to suit what she seemed to be expecting. "You can open your eyes, Meatball Head." He not-too-gracefully called her.

Her eyes shot open and she perked up, not noticing he still hadn't let go of her, and got in his face. "Can you just give it a rest for 5 minutes? Does my hair really bother you _that_ damn badly?"

He noticed her proximity to him and mentally groaned. He could smell her perfume; cherries and vanilla. He let her go abruptly, nearly knocking her over again.

She stumbled back again, this time catching her balance. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Darien sat at a nearby table in obvious mental discomfort. "Go and see if there's anything here. I'll wait."

She pouted at him. "You're not coming with me?"

"No."  
"Why?" She whined.

"Because. You're the one who's hungry, not me."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"It's scary in there…"

He gave her a look. "Its either go and see what they have in there or come back to the classroom with me. Take your pick."

She went for the cafeteria.

Sorry so late. Busy, busy life I have. P

Eve


	5. Lunchroom Mishap

Chapter five. Sorry it's taken so long. I guess that 'update every week' thing didn't really work out, hu?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. You know it. I'm trying to get over it. '(

She looked carefully though the various crates and refrigerators, trying desperately to find something edible in that godforsaken place.

He watched her bound off towards the place in the cafeteria where they keep the food. Her skirt was almost coming up over her butt, ever so slightly exposing her underwear. He pried his eyes away just as she turned to give him a second look. 'Probably felt my eyes on her.' He mentally reasoned.

He thought back through the year and some-odd months he had known her. Had she really changed that much, or did he just not notice it until now? She was definitely not childish anymore. Well, not in the body. She still seemed to be in the mind, though. 'Too bad she has to speak…' He thought once again, amused. "Well…" He muttered out-loud to himself, unaware of his approaching audience. "She's not all that bad when she speaks…" He went back to his inner monolog. 'Her voice can be sweet when she's being innocent.' He thought about the various times he had seen her trying to comfort one of her friends in the arcade when they had gone through another boyfriend. 'I wonder if she has a boyfriend?' He shook the thought away, mentally appalled at himself. "God, what's wrong with me!" He shook his head harder.

"Oh a number of things." Feminine voice answered. "Where should we start?"

He spun around and glared Serena, Popsicle in-hand. She smiled with mock innocence and began to suck on it gently.

She paused momentarily. "Did I scare ya?" She resumed the action.

He watched the motion of her mouth, lost in evil thoughts for but a second. He recaptured his mind just as it began to roam too out of control. "No, Serena. Your mere presence scares me. Your voice traumatizes." He said venomously. "Now can we get back to the room?"

"Just gimmie a minute." She sat down next to him. "I'm trying to finish it faster." She began to suck hard at the popsicle.

He glanced at her actions, and then turned away when his pants started to strain him.

He stood, making sure his back was facing away from her. "I'm going back to the room. I might as well grade things while you're sucking off that popsicle." He abruptly caught himself. 'Oh god… sucking **_on_**! Not **_off_**!' He started towards the cafeteria doors, praying she didn't notice.

She squeaked. He turned his head over his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

She looked at him. Her lips were red from the popsicle. She stood up. "I'm done." She looked freaked out.

'Oh god… she heard what I said.' He mentally kicked himself.

She headed for the door, trying to get around him.

He jutted his arm out in the doorway before she could leave. "What's your hurry?" He said in a gruffer than usual voice, surprising himself.

"I just need to get back. That's all." She looked up at him.

He turned around, keeping his arm in the doorway still. She tried to duck around him, going under his arm, but he kept moving in her way.

"What's the big idea, _Mister Shields_?" She mocked his formal name, once again. He could her the waver in her voice. 'She's nervous, but why? What I said wasn't much to get upset over. Just a slip of the tongue…' He thought, provoking new images in his mind. He really had to stop this. It wasn't healthy. He tried to convince himself of this.

She put her hand on his chest and tried to push him over a little. "Darien, move!" She pushed him a littler harder. He didn't budge.

He looked down at her as she pushed on him. This was almost too much to take. Why was his body reacting this way? This was _Serena_, for crying out loud!

She didn't like that look in his eyes… This was getting all-too-similar to the fantasies she used to have, before she discovered how much of a jerk Darien was.

(AN: Minna-san! You know how I said that I wasn't going to lemon this fic? Well… I lied… heh… one will happen, but not right now. That would just be too OOC for them _both_. Ok, I'm done now. Resume.)

"You shouldn't do that." He whispered.

"Do what?" She strained to hear him.

"Have your hands where they are." He responded, looking down at her hands, insinuating what he meant.

She noticed that she practically had one of her hands on his lower regions. 'Jeez… are his pants always that tight?' She thought with a blush, not understanding why his pants were that way.

She removed her hands from him, taking a step back.

'God, Shields, you're a perv. Just let her go, you child molester.' His brain scolded him. Seemingly on command, his arm came down from the doorway. She made for the exit. He put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

She looked up at him and for an instant, there eyes met. "I- … I'll be back to the room in a minute." He removed his hand from her, but she still stood there, looking at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ok." She said softly, and then she was off. Down the hallway she went.

Ok, that was odd, I admit. I don't really know what came over me while writing that. I guess I haven't written a lemon in a while and its coming out on this story. Oh well. Whatever happens, happens.

Love,

Eve


	6. We like it hot, hot, hot!

Yeehaw! Number six, coming up. I didn't think I was going to make it this long, but I decided to.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I swear! I don't know how it got here! You _have_ to believe me! puppy eyes

Serena enter the classroom, utterly exhausted. "Oh my god…" She shook her head. "That was too close for comfort!" She plopped down at her desk, suddenly realizing that her feet hurt like hell from her boots, so as a result she took them off.

Seeing no point at being a modest lady and keeping her legs closed and her feet not propped up because there was no one in there but her, she crossed her legs in the male fashion and began massaging her feet. 'Ah that's _much_ better.' She moaned in relief at the pressure being relieved from her aching feet. All this relaxation was making her sleepy…

Darien's POV

He headed back towards the classroom after he got his body under control, which took a good 20 minutes.

He heard a low, inconstant rumbling. "What the f-" He began to mutter, but halted when the noise started again.

It stopped.

He resumed his walk to his classroom, faster than before, wanting to catch Serena somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. He liked making her blush.

He ran quietly down the hallway and entered the room without looking and tripped, falling flat on his face.

"What th-" He turned over on the floor to see Serena asleep on it next to him. It was her he tripped over. 'Go figure!' He rolled his eyes and began to get up just when he noticed something. She was wriggling an unusual amount for someone who was sleeping.

"Darien… mmm" She whispered and moaned in her sleep. She arched her back slightly and rolled over on him.

"Oh hell." He whispered out loud. Her hand had found its way to his crotch, which automatically responded to her touch. He bit his lip and groaned quietly. He couldn't bring himself to wake her for some reason.

'She's sleeping,' the perverted side of his brain said. 'So?' responded the more rational side. He looked down her body. His eyes stopped at her skirt, which was hiked all the way up as if she had nothing on at all. He averted his eyes momentarily, but they just found their way back to her.

She moaned again and her legs grinded together.

His pulse quickened. 'Is she…?'

She grinded her legs together harder, moaning a little louder. "Darien… mm, ehh!" Her hand rubbed against his crotch area as she dreamt.

He looked at her the best he could from the angle he was at and noticed accumulating wetness on her white panties.

'God… she's having the female equivalent of a wet dream.' He clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the more perverted side of his mind from taking over. 'She's dreaming about you, you know?' That side said. 'She obviously wants you. Why don't you just slip your hand down and help her finish what you started in her dream?'

'Because she's 16 years old!' He scolded himself. 'So? You're 20. That's only 4 years. And besides, she'll be 17 soon enough. Its not like it would be all that uncommon! You see people with bigger age differences walking down the street together all the time!'

His hand found its way to her waist. She moaned again, but this time her leg found its way over his own. All he had to do was move her over slightly and she would have been straddling him.

'It's wrong!' He tried to turn his mind away from the temptation. 'If I did and she didn't want it after all, I would be stripped of my bachelors in teaching and be send to jail over her! She's not worth it.'

His hands weren't listening to him. The other of the two had already found its way to the other side of her hips and squeezed her gently, moving her ontop of him.

He shut his eyes tightly as he felt her grind against him in her sleep. If she kept on, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he took advantage of her current state.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Serena." He spoke softly. She just ground her hips against his hardness again. He groaned louder. "Serena!" He said forcefully, and shook her again.

Her eyes drifted open sleepily. She looked at him and then at herself in her current position. Her expression didn't change and she ground her hips down on him more forcefully.

He looked at her wide-eyed. He didn't expect this, but it wasn't unwelcome. He moved his hands down to her waist and squeezed her gently. She moaned quietly at his hardness nearly bulging out of his pants, prodding her in her sensitive spots. "Darien… I want you…" She rubbed her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt buttons.

It was almost too much to take. Her nipples were straining at her shirt though her bra. He couldn't keep his self control much longer.

She moved herself backwards on him slightly, so she could reach his manhood. She freed his engorged length from the captivity of his pants and began to stroke him teasingly. "Darien, I want you so much… please take me! I don't know how much longer I can wait!"

After receiving this invitation, he wasted no time in turning them both over and moving his hands lower to remove her panties. "Are you sure you want to do this, Serena?"

She nodded and moved her own hand lower, stroking her womanhood. "I can't wait any longer. I've wanted you for a long time, _Mister Shields_." She spoke his formal name tauntingly as she had before, but it grew increasingly more erotic.

He pushed his pants lower on his legs, freeing his range of movement as much as it needed to be, and pressed into her with a loud groan. "God Serena… you're so tight…" He managed to say in more of a strangled moan.

She looked up at him, her eyes clouded over with desire. "Darien… make me yours." She wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips against his, signaling him to move.

He withdrew from her almost fully and then began slamming into her with a series of long, hard thrusts.

She squeaked at every motion, arching her back up to him as she felt his engorged manhood slamming against the inner walls of her womanhood. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" She shrieked.

"Just let it go baby. Come. I want you to come for me." He spoke as he ran one of his hands over her chest, rolling one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Her hips began to buck wildly. He felt her tighten around him momentarily.

"Darien… oh! Harder, please, harder!" She was about to reach her climax.

He pressed ever harder inside of her, rocking his entire body against her to meet her needs. He was near his climax as well.

Suddenly, she reached up and grabbed his shoulders. "Darien!" She shouted. "Darien!" She shook him.

His trusting halted as he took a closer look at her. Her face began to get blurry. What was going on!

Bum, bum, buuuuuum! Not really a cliff-hanger, as most of you probably have a good idea of what's going on. And if you don't, then stay tuned for the next chapter! It'll be up soon. I'm all inspired. ;)

Eve


	7. Fin?

Ok, number seven. Six was kind of dirty and badly written, but it was like that for a reason, other than the fact that I just suck. P

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nope. Not me. Nope, nope, nope!

She shook him harder, but her eyes still remained passion-filled. "DARIEN!" She screamed at him.

Suddenly the feeling of her warmth surrounding him was gone, and then his world got dark.

"DARIEN!" Serena was keeling over Darien's passed-out form. A decently sized lump was clearly visible on his head. She noticed him begin to stir from his state of unconsciousness.

"Wha- … Sere…" He mumbled, blinking his eyes harshly. Pain hit him almost immediately. "Ow… what the hell…"

Serena was aghast. "Darien, are you ok? Oh my god, I'm so glad you're not _dead_!" The panic was clear in her voice.

"Dead?" He was confused. "Why would I be dead?" He glared at her.

Her concern faded instantly. "Well _excuse me_ for being worried. After you hit your head like that, why shouldn't I have been? Don't get me wrong, dipstick. I hate you, but I don't want you dead."

'Hit my head? What is she talking about?' He thought, confused. 'And why is she over me? Wha-' Then realization spread over him. It was all a dream…

"Nasty bastard…" He thought out loud.

"What?" She replied, shocked.

"Hu?"

"You just called me a nasty bastard!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"Then whom were you talking to? Because clearly, I'm _not_ a bastard, seeing as how I'm a woman." She stated pointedly.

"Woman? HA! _Women_ aren't so klutzy, Meatball Head."

"Klutzy? _Klutzy!_ How dare you call _me_ klutzy after that marvelous display _you_ pulled!" She was almost shouting.

"What display?" He had a dumb-stricken look on his face.

"Your little dose-off-and-slip-out-of-your-desk-smacking-your-head-on-the-corner-of-the-desk display!" She began to laugh.

"What? What time is it, Meatball Head?" He asked, ignoring her previous statement.

She looked at the clock on the wall. "10:30. Why?"

'10:30… that means a.m. … that means that lunchroom thing didn't happened!'

He thought to himself in triumph, briefly forgetting his head pains. He sat up and remembered quickly. "Oh god," He closed his eyes and leaned backwards again quickly. He suddenly felt a small had go around the back of his head, pulling it up slightly. Then he leaned back again only this time something soft replaced the cold hardness of the tile floor. He got drowsy. "Sere… how bad does my head look?"

'Sere?' She thought momentarily, and then rid herself of the notion. "Well, no worse than usual." She said snidely, and then applied an ice pack to his head gently. "But while you were out I got some ice for you from the school infirmary."

He put his hand over hers that was holding the ice pack and began to doze. "Thanks."

She blushed mildly. "No sleeping either, idiot. If you have a concussion, you might not wake up." She tried to sound cynical.

He groaned out a disbelieving laugh. "What do you care if I wake up again or not?" His hand stroked over hers.

She looked away from him, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. She shrugged shyly. "Who says I do?"

"Oh I see. So I can sleep then?" He joked with her, and then shut his eyes.

"Darien no!" She freaked out and hopped the rest of the way on top of him, straddling his chest. "Damn it, wake up!" The icepack fell to the floor, as her hands were busy trying to shake him awake.

"Jesus! Easy there, killer." He peeked open an eye. "Seems that you _do_ care." He put his hands on either side of her hips. He looked to see that her skirt was almost completely ridden up. "Just like my dream…" He muttered almost inaudibly.

She noticed where he was looking and quickly got off of him. "Hentai!" She forcefully muttered. "And I _don't _care. But I don't even want to deal with a living you, let alone a dead one.

He sat up again, supporting himself on his hands. "Serena, despite what I say about you, I do care." He said, seeming to come out of nowhere.

She rolled her eyes. 'He's just delirious… he has to be.' "Right, Mr. Shields. And I'm a princess." She spoke his formal name without the usual distain.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that here. You don't have to."

She stood up. "Yes I do. You're my teacher, Mr. Shields. Anything else would be inappropriate." She said in a tone obviously hinting at his words and actions towards her.

"I may be your teacher, but we're both human." He lay back down and smiled to himself. "So if you don't like me so much, then tell me that you've never had just the smallest bit of attraction to me." He dared her.

"Why? Even if I did, back when we first met, what would it affect now? You're nothing more than an acquaintance to me." She sat in a nearby desk and didn't look at him. Her face was bright red.

"Something tells me you're lying." He sat up once again, and attempted to stand up this time. "But I'm not going to lie, Serena. You're not an unattractive girl."

"So you actually know my name, and you don't think I'm butt-ugly. Wow, I think I'm in love." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He sighed and sat down at his desk. "I've never said you were ugly. I never thought you were. I mean, come on Meatball Head. You know you're gorgeous." He shrugged and tried to fix a few papers on his desk.

She stared at him wide-eyed. "You… think I'm gorgeous?"

He looked up from his papers at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "You know you are." He said rather flatly, confusing her disbelief for arrogance.

She stood from her desk and walked over to his own, picking up a few papers that were in her way, and then taking a seat in the spot she had cleared.

He gave her an inquisitive look.

"So you don't hate me?" She said in a very simple, mousy voice that Darien had never heard from her before.

He looked up at her and whispered, "No."

She reached out to him and touched the bump on his forehead gently.

He closed his eyes and flinched momentarily. "What are you doing? He whispered, blind at the time, feeling her hand on his face.

She scooted down from the desk silently, her hand remaining on his face. She bent down to him and kissed the wound. "I don't hate you either."

GASP What's this? Darien and Serena admit they don't hate each other? I hope I didn't write them too OOC. Please tell me if I did. I really want to know.

Love,

Eve


	8. Epilogue As in, LAST CHAPTER

Ok. Since I'm still getting reviews about chapter 7, I'll go ahead and update with a epilogue. But for those of you who don't know, "Fin" means "End." Which means, no more chapters. So, the epilogue is going to be the last one. I may write a sequel if you all are persistent enough like you were about "the next chapter." But ok. Here goes the epilogue. This _is_ the last one, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Those who think I do are generous, but stupid.

'…' Though

"…" Speech

Months had gone by with "Substitute Darien" and the kids had become increasingly fonder of him. Letting him go would be hard. Even to Darien, letting the kids go would be hard.

'They're decent people.' He thought to himself on the eve of the last day of school; His last day with the kids as far as he knew. 'How am I just supposed to just tell them, walk out of there, and never see them?' He had started to experience what every teacher experiences with their students. Attachment. And it had only been 3 months.

"What about Serena…" He said out-loud to the walls of the empty classroom, just after the bell had rang.

'You fool.' His inner voice popped up. 'You'll still see her, dumbass. You saw her every day _before_ this. And now that she's actually fond of you, she's going to be avoiding you less. What are you bitching about?'

He sighed. "I don't know." He stood up, collecting his things, preparing to go home for the day. His detentions with Serena had ended yesterday and he was free, so to speak.

'Free,' He thought to himself once more, as he stuffed papers into his briefcase. 'I don't want to be "free."'

He started towards the exit and looked back on the classroom. "Well, at least I still have Serena to bug everyday." He laughed a little to himself and turned off the lights.

A voice popped up. "I don't think so, buddy."

He turned around with a start. "Jesus! Serena, what are you doing here?" His eyes narrowed in frustration.

"I forgot my bag, you dork. I was just coming by to get it." She squeezed past him through the doorway and hurried to get her bag.

"Even when I don't give you detentions, you still find ways to see me. I think you have a little crush, Serena." He said to her as she approached to exit the classroom once again.

"Keep telling yourself that, loser." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't date _old men_."

"Old men! I'm only like 3 and half years older than you. Your birthday is in June and it's the end of May! I'm not _that_ old, thank you. And lots of women would love to date me." He said proudly, blocking the exit to the classroom.

Serena tried pushing him a little. "Come on Darien. Seriously. I have to get home. I have chores and things to do. Cut me some slack!" She pouted, and Darien didn't stand a chance.

"Ok, ok." He moved from the doorway, out into the hall. "Do you want a ride home? I can get you there faster."

"Oh would you, Darien? Please?" She jumped up and down, pouting still.

"I offered, Meatball Head. Yes I'll take you home." He put a friendly arm around her shoulder and started off in the direction of the exit, towards the Teacher Parking lot.

Over the months, Darien and Serena had become increasingly closer. Since they both had admitted they didn't hate each other, there was really nothing standing in the way of a friendship anymore.

"Darien," Serena started as they were almost to his car. "Why were you justifying me dating you?"

"Oh I was _not._" He opened the door to get it. She did the same.

He closed the door and started the car. "I was saying that I wasn't old, which I'm not, by the way. Twenty is _not_ old."

"Darien…" Serena started again, but in a mousy voice he hadn't heard since the Saturday she told him she didn't hate him. "I think I…"

He had a feeling where this was going, and didn't want to deal with it now. "Guess what!" He interrupted. "Tomorrow's my last day with the class!" He tried to sound exited about it.

Serena gasped. "_What!_" She looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah…" His enthusiasm had faded. "Tomorrow, as far as I know, is my last day with you all."

"But… but… You just can't _leave_ like that!" She turned and grabbed his arm. They were still sitting in the parking lot, so it wasn't a danger.

""Just leave like that?" Serena, I don't have a choice." He averted his eyes from hers as they were starting to tear up. He couldn't stand to see her really cry. Whining-crying was one thing, but to really cry was something he just couldn't take.

"Serena… don't. Its not like you won't see me! You saw me every day before this, didn't you?" He took her hand to comfort her, still not looking at her.

She sniffled. "Yeah I guess that's true. But what about everyone else?"

"Well, they'll just have to come to the Crown if they want to see me so damn much." He squeezed her hand comfortingly, then let her go and began to pull out of the parking lot.

'One more confession successfully averted. Darien-1, Serena-0." He smiled to himself. But did he really not want to know? He knew inside that Serena wanted him, but saying it out loud may have been too much to take. She was young.

'You said it yourself, stupid. She's only 3 years younger than you. Way to justify something you "don't really want."' He mind slapped him with that one. It was right.

'But I'm still her teacher.' He argued back with what he thought was a point. 'Only one more day of it, though. Inner Darien-2, Outer Darien-1, Serena-0.' He mocked himself.

'That's it,' He thought to himself. 'I've had it. I just don't really give a damn. What's the most that can happen? She rejects me, freaks out, tells the cops, I lose my license, and have the whole town label me as a child molester.' He smirked.

"I'll take the odds…" He said out loud and pulled into the next parking lot.

"Darien, what the hell! I have to get home, remember? She poked him forcefully.

He looked over at her with a look he had never given her before. "Darien… why are you looking at me like that? What are you thinking?" She tried to mask the panic in her voice.

"Serena, do you want me?" He asked her plainly. She looked down and blushed.

"Because I want you. I've wanted you in the worst way, for the longest time. But since I'm still your teacher, and apparently an "old guy," I wasn't going to act on it. But I can't keep going on pretending like my attraction to you isn't there." He sighed the deep sigh only relief can give you. "Now that you know, I feel better." He moved to exit out of the parking lot.

He suddenly felt her hand over his. "Darien," Serena began. "I do want you. I thought you knew that." He looked over at her, seeing her give him a look she never had before.

"I've wanted you for a long time. But I never really realized it until that Saturday detention you gave me when you first got here." Her voice was mousy once again.

He moved his hands back to the steering wheel, gripping it. "So what do you want to do about it?" His voice was just above a growl. He looked over at her, expecting her to still be studying the floor.

She was looking right at him, though, with that look he had never seen until these silent, passion-filled moments in the car. "Well, what I want to do is kiss you, but I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"You're my teacher."

"Only for one more day."

"That doesn't change things. And besides, I really need to get home."

"There's plenty of time for that." The conversation ended when he leaned over and kissed her.

She immediately responded in a way he wouldn't have guessed from her. She unbuckled her seat belt and scooted over on to his side, straddling him.

He put his arms around her, squeezing her against him. He broke the kiss off. "Do you really have to be home?"

"Yes." She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. Meanwhile, his groin had responded to her close proximity.

"Serena, I don't want to corrupt you." He seemed to say out of nowhere.

She felt his manhood pressing against her. Feelings were beginning to stir that she had never felt with someone else before.

"Darien?" She squirmed around in his lap, the feeling growing stronger the longer he was pressed against her womanhood. Her breathing increased.

He groaned. "Serena… if you want to get home any time tonight, you need to stop moving around like that." His hands gripped her hips, subconsciously pressing her against him more.

"Well I would, but you seem to have other plans." She grated against him harder, the feeling building. "I didn't know this could happen just pressing against someone." Her statement was innocent and naive.

"Didn't know what could happen?" He managed to choke out. He wanted to take her right there.

"I feel like I'm going to-" She cut herself off with a little squeak and shuddered slightly. The feeling was almost too much for her to take. 'Just a little harder…'

"Oh god." Was all Darien could get out as he realized what she was about to do.

Wasting no time, he leaned up and whispered in her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spine and made her increasingly wetter.

"Serena… please. You can't I wont be able to-" He leaned his head against her as she rocked harder on him.

"I really, really want to take you, Serena. Do you want that?" He continued.

"Mmm… Darien… ah!" Her fuse was growing shorter with ever rock against his engorged manhood. He was pressing right against her sweet spot.

"Come on, Serena. Come. Come for me. Let me take you…" He whispered again, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Ah… Darien!" She gripped his shoulders. "Please… I want you… to be… my first!"

To her dismay, Darien immediately lifted her away from him. "If I'm to be your first, when you cum with me, it's not going to be in some cheesy decked-out car. It's going to be in a soft, fluffy bed."

She whined. Her release was so close, and he took that from her. She began to pout and turned her other leg back over him, sitting in his lap normally.

He held her against him in a more loving that passionate manner this time and kissed her cheek. "Serena… I'll make you cum. Let there be no mistakes about that. You'll cum… a lot harder than you ever did with your right hand." He blew in her ear again, sending more erotic shivers down her spine.

She looked at him with passion-filled eyes and smirked. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes."

"Can I use it?"

"No."

"Darien!"

"What for?"

"To call my mom."

"And?"

Her smirk crept wider across her face into a sexy grin. "To tell her I'm 'staying the night at Molly's.'"

The phone was immediately at her disposal.

End

I mean it this time. This IS the end. If you really want more erotica you little pervs (I say that lovingly. I, too, am a pervert), I need someone to give me a site to host my fics. (I call them hentai-fics.) For I really try to keep it clean… as clean as my mind can get, anyway. ;)

Love,

Evelyn


End file.
